A tale about losing sleep
by handwriting
Summary: He can't help it if she's wonderful, beautiful and nice. He can't stop people from assuming something else out of her kindness. He is proud of his girlfriend but he is very sleepy now and sometimes even the proud control tower can be jealous. HiruMamo. Oneshot. Rated M for language and sexual content.


It has been three days and during those three days Hiruma haven't had any sleep. Sure, he had taken a few power naps and he has been skipping classes to sleep but his body hasn't tasted the comfort of his own bed for three days now. He fears that if this goes on he might build a tolerance for his favourite brand of black coffee.

But why is he working like a horse these past few days? Why does he need all his brain activity to focus on planning this game? Because Sakyoudai's next enemy is Enma and he needs to prepare like hell if The Wizards want to beat that shrimp.

His coach even let him not attend practice for today. He doesn't like the idea but he agrees that without a concrete plan what's the use of practicing? So Hiruma is left alone in the clubroom, sitting in a comfortable office chair with his laptop and his thoughts.

'_If only that fucking manager can skip practice as well.' _Hiruma knows that they could get more progress if she's here. But he knows as well that she needs to tend to the players and analyze their data if they would come up with something.

He looks up and sees that it is still early. Their practices won't end for another hour. He clicks his tongue. He must have something before she shows up.

Slowly Hiruma feels his eyelids getting heavy once more. He shakes his head but it is too powerful. He closes his eyes…

'_Just a few minutes… maybe five. That sure won't fucking hurt… maybe I could even think better…'_ And with that the devil dozes off.

xxx

"Man, coach is really pushing us off our boundaries this time." A clear voice breaks the silence of the clubroom as the door opens.

Another guy entered the room with him drenched in sweat and ready to hit the showers.

"Good thing Anezaki-san is there for us." He says with a large smile on his face.

"Right! I'm glad she's there. I'm really scared of our main players but if she's there it makes me feel it's all worth it." The first guy says brandishing the same large same as the second guy.

"Too bad she already has a boyfriend." The first guy says again, as he takes his clothes off and takes his towel.

The other guy has already undressed and soon they were walking towards the shower. As they pass the meeting room they didn't even notice that someone was there listening in to their conversation the whole time.

'_Fuck yeah she has a boyfriend.'_ The devil smirks, his head still resting on his arms. His eyes closed and his breathing silent, he listens to their conversation more.

He enjoys laughing at these chumps. He knows how beautiful, kind and intelligent his girlfriend is and he is damn proud of it! That is why he enjoys listening to these whimpering idiots who can only envy him. He doesn't really mind that they exist but somehow it makes him happy to listen to them weep.

"Juumonji is really awesome… even though Anezaki-san is a year older she still goes out with him." The first guy says.

His words were crystal clear, even through the bathroom walls and through the sound of the water. Hiruma heard it.

His eyes go wide open and in an instant he sits straight on his seat. "What the flying fuck?!" He mutters.

"Idiot! This is why I don't like hanging out with first years." The other guy says, "It's not Juumonji… they just went to Deimon together. It's Hiruma…"

Hiruma can hear the other guy lowering his voice as he speaks. However, he can still hear his name. He wants to get in there and blast the living daylights out of that first year but he decides not to. At least there is a senior there to straighten that up.

"Really?" The younger says, his voice unbelieving and defiant, "But when she tied those bandages around him there was surely something there… and yesterday I saw them walking together and laughing! They were laughing like a couple!"

Hiruma hears a loud noise of something hitting the wall; the senior must have hit him. He might have done something more than that but he leaves it to that guy… for now.

"Are you an idiot. Like I said they just went to Deimon together! If Hiruma would know about this Hell will break loose!"

Hiruma opens his laptop to life once more. He kept the information in the back of his head as he continues to think about their plan for the next game. There is no time for this. He wants to storm out of the meeting room, go to the field and kiss her in front of everyone just to make things clear but there are more important things to do. Mamori isn't that kind of woman. She is nice to everyone and he knows that her kindness can easily be mistaken for something else. But he knows her loyalty.

He keeps that in mind and convinces himself. He calmly pushes it all away and continues to work.

The door opens wide and all the players suddenly make their way inside the clubroom. Hiruma looks at the clock and notices that the five minutes he told himself was a lie. But he is awake now and that's what matters.

The meeting room's door slowly opens. He knows who it is without even looking at the person. The door closes and the chairs move.

Mamori let her hair down and slightly shakes it. In an instant her smell filled the room. Hiruma inhales, savouring it momentarily and proceeds as if nothing happened.

"How are you today?" She asks.

Hiruma can feel her closer to him, his arm pressing on her body as she leans on the laptop. Hiruma smirks as a bit as he feels her soft breast on his arm. She might not notice it but he nudges a bit to feel them more.

"I found a weak point in their defense… but of course Unsui fucking knows that. We can use all our offensive strategy to destroy that so I'm sure we can handle it… the fucking problem is…"

"Their offense… " Mamori continues pushing herself closer.

The urge to suddenly grab her and lavish her breasts came into his mind once more. He pushes them all aside but he notices how weaker his abstinence is. Though he is not sure if it is because of lack of sleep or of what he heard a while ago.

"We need to make a way to strengthen our defense too… especially in the back. I'm sure-"

Mamori's words are cut off as Hiruma captures her lips. He kisses her, entering his tongue inside her mouth and tasting every part of her. Mamori is surprised but instantly surrenders and kisses him back.

Hiruma lets her go and stares at her. Mamori smiles in breathless in delight.

"We'll come up with something don't worry… before I go home we'll be one step closer into defeating them."

Hiruma's lips pull in a devilish grin, "who the fuck said that I'm worrying about that? Of course we'll defeat them. We'll wipe the floor with them!"

It is true indeed. He isn't worrying about the game in the slightest. And yet, he is worrying about something else. It is bubbling inside him as he tries his best to keep it all down.

Time stretches on and soon it is night. Everyone already went back home and it seems that the day is done. The moon hangs low from the sky as Mamori watches the star silently twinkling around it. She just finished having a bath and is now preparing to study before going to sleep. But she's not going to study anything related to her lessons tonight, she is actually planning to continue thinking about their strategy against Enma University.

Mamori recalls that they haven't made any progress after practice. That's the reason why she'll continue to research tonight.

She sighs as she worries about Hiruma. He looks very tired and sleepy. She knows he isn't getting any sleep but if she dares mention it in front of him he might get upset.

Mamori keeps the towel in her head as she sits comfortably in her seat. She lives in a girl's dormitory now so that she could walk to and fro the University. Her parents didn't like the idea at first but she insisted that she can handle herself. She really likes it here, even though they have communal baths, strict curfews and nosy dorm mates. She stays in a single person room and it's not because she doesn't want to have a roommate, she thinks they are lovely, but it's because there is no other room available when she went here.

But having no roommate means that she can have her privacy and stay up as long as she wants to without bothering anyone. She really feels independent now.

Just as her thoughts linger to those things her door suddenly flies wide open. Mamori jumps from her seat and looks at the person who suddenly barged in.

"I knew you are still fucking awake!" Hiruma says as he closes the door behind him with his foot.

Mamori's protests dies in her throat. She looks at him with wide eyes and mouth hanging.

Hiruma settles his things on her bed. He has his laptop and a few paper works. She knows what they are for but that is not really the point, is it?

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Mamori shouts.

Hiruma hisses, "Do you want to wake the whole fucking dorm?"

"How did you get in here?" Mamori asks, gritting her teeth.

"Your dorm manager kindly let me in. She even gave me a spare key." Hiruma grins evilly, twirling the key in his finger.

She knows he used one of his dirty blackmails on her dorm manager. She swears she will do something good for the woman in return after all this is done.

"Get out now!" Mamori shouts pointing angrily at her door.

Hiruma cackles as he goes to her bed and sits near the wall. He opens his laptop and starts typing. "We still have lots of work to do."

Mamori is turning red. Hiruma is starting to enjoy this. He didn't really plan on going here but when he realized that he needed her to assist him with his plans he went here without a second thought. Pissing her off like this was just a bonus he can freely accept.

Mamori feels defeat. She knows she can't throw him out and he will not let her. So instead of just fighting him, she decides to succumb to his ridiculous idea. Besides, she was just worrying about him a few minutes ago so it's nice to see him energetic like this.

"Are you staying over? Do you want coffee?" Mamori offers going back to her usual self.

Hiruma gives a slight nod and continues to type in his laptop.

Mamori goes over her small kitchen and gets the most normal looking cup she can find. Almost all her cups have baby animal designs on them and she knows he will not like to drink from those.

"I guess you want it black right?" Mamori asks but he didn't answer again. She sighs but feels that something is off.

She turns and sees Hiruma had indeed stopped typing.

His laptop slid off his lap as his back rested on the wall behind him. His hands fell on his side as he gently sleeps. His snore is barely audible but Mamori can feel his even breathing. He seems so relaxed in that haphazard position.

She places the cup down and goes to him. She takes the laptop away from him, as well as the papers and places them on the small table near the bed. She pushes him slightly and he slides on his side. Mamori pulls a pillow. She lifts his head and places it on top of the soft pillow. Hiruma spreads on her bed, grumbling a bit and continues to quietly sleep. Mamori can't help but smile.

"You're really tired aren't you?" She whispers to him.

She turns on her lamp and turns off the light. She then goes back to her desk and continues working.

She continues working for hours until she finally feels her eyes getting heavier. She closes them and breathes. She decides that it is time to sleep.

She looks at Hiruma. Maybe she will sleep on the floor tonight. He didn't really wake up anymore after that and she doesn't mind. He really needs some sleep. Mamori stands up and stretches. She knows she keeps a spare futon somewhere around her room. She goes to get it when she hears him say something.

"Mamori…"

His voice was barely there. His word was muffled and unclear. But she can never get her name wrong.

She smiles and silently goes towards him. She sits on the bed and looks at him with happy eyes. He whispered her name in his sleep. He called for her and wanted her in his sub consciousness. He didn't say 'fucking manager' or something else. It was her name.

"Yes, Youichi?" Mamori breathes as she lifts her hands and touches his face. Her finger grazes his smooth face, tracing his jaw, going up to his ears and tucking strands of hair behind his pointed ear.

Hiruma grumbles and pulls his face away. Mamori freezes hoping she had not woke him up. He continues sleeping and she feels relief. Mamori knows that he must be very tired on normal occasion he would surely already wake up and might be shouting at her now. As much as she knows it must be annoying for him, she continues to explore his face with her fingers.

The tips of his nose, around his eyes, his cheeks, his jaw… her fingers touch him as if they want to burn every inch of his feature under her fingerprints. He looks lovely for her like that of a very handsome elf. His stare, his smile, even his devilish face… Mamori is attracted to this man in all that he is.

Mamori traces around his lips slowly as they part under her touch. Mamori can feel the strong urge to kiss him but that might truly wake him up. However, just as her finger leaves his lips a hand came flying to hers bringing them closer to his mouth.

Hiruma brings her finger closer and in a quick move he encloses the finger in his mouth. He sucks on it and slides them out giving it a lick before he is done. He slowly opens his now refreshed eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Hiruma asks looking at the startled manager.

"I was just… you were… you called my name in your sleep."

Hiruma lifts a brow, "and that gives you the right to fucking touch my face?"

Mamori blushes and accepts that it is rude to interrupt someone like that in his sleep. She knows she is in the wrong but she still cannot shake the fact that she wanted to do all those things. He is just so beautiful under the dim light. So magnificent that she can't stop herself from touching him.

Hiruma stood up as Mamori's eyes follow him. He quickly took off his shirt, then his pants and ending completely naked. Mamori just watches him as he goes back to the bed. He places the pillow on the wall and rests his back there, lounging as his eyes meet hers.

"You already woke me up, now do what you fucking want." Hiruma smirks at her.

Mamori lifts her hand and touches his face. Her hand goes down sliding down his chest, to his stomach until it reaches his member. It stood to her touch and she continues to hold on to it and stroke it with her fingers. All the while she looks at Hiruma whose face didn't even made the slightest change.

Mamori leans to him kissing his cheeks and going to his neck.

"You know… I've heard from some idiot that you were being extremely friendly with the eldest fucking huh-huh brother." Hiruma suddenly says as Mamori buries her face on his neck.

"Juumonji? You still use that nickname on him?" Mamori whispers on his ear as she continues to kiss him and stroke him.

Hiruma closes his eyes for a bit feeling her all over him. He breathes and continues with this conversation, "Old habits are such bitches. But you know what's funny... those fucking bench warmers thought that he's your fucking boyfriend."

Mamori stops, pulls away and looks at Hiruma. He has that funny smile on his face with his wide eyes and even wider grin. Mamori cocks her head a bit and blinks, "So you're jealous?"

In an instant the wide grin and silly face vanishes, leaving Hiruma wondering. Was he jealous?

Mamori almost laughed but she didn't. They devil doesn't understand what jealousy is.

"Were you looking at him with those damn googly eyes and laughing with him like a motherfucking couple?"

It is then that Mamori lost it. She just had to giggle at that. He is obviously jealous!

"Fuck you." Hiruma mutters, "you know how any idiot would fall for that. You don't know how beautiful you are damn it!"

Mamori stops giggling. Hiruma is starting to look annoyed and she doesn't want to push him that hard. Besides, he just told her she is beautiful and even with the colourful use of profanities she still feels like he just confessed to her.

"I'm friendly to everyone." Mamori declares before she ducks and slides down the bed.

She rests his penis on her hand as she starts to gently lick the shaft. Hiruma closes his eyes, lowering his shoulder and goes to enjoy her wet tongue roam his manhood. Mamori kisses him, as her other hand goes to cup his balls. She goes even further down and licks them as well. Hiruma shivers under her. She goes up once more and closes her mouth on its head, sucking it a bit as she pulls away. She opens her mouth once more and takes him whole. Hiruma whimpers softly letting go of all his thoughts and worries under the pleasure she is giving him. He goes in and out of her wet, hot mouth, as she suckles on him as she goes. She lets him go again and lavishly lick his shaft with the entirety of her tongue. He tastes good on her buds and his masculine smell fills her head. She can feel herself getting wetter as she trails open-mouthed kisses from his balls, to his shaft, up to his head. She takes him whole once more now moving in a rhythm as she feels his head hitting her throat.

Hiruma moans and grunts doing his best to stop his hands from holding her head and ramming himself harder on her mouth. He wants to go faster and deeper but he wants his woman to be in control this time. He wants to let her show him that he doesn't have anything to worry about. She is nice and friendly to everyone with a smile that can melt even the polar caps, but inside this room, on top of her bed with him sitting exposed as this, she is a seductress torturing him with the fire of her hungry kisses.

Hiruma can feel his arousal intensifying. He wants touch her as well and taste her.

As if knowing what he wants Mamori releases him from her mouth and climbs up on top of him with haste. Hiruma waits for her with opens arms, quickly enclosing her in an embrace as soon as she is within reach. He buries his head on her chest as her hips goes down on him. He hears her stifle a moan as he slides inside her. Mamori entwines her legs around his waist and pushes herself closer to him deepening the connection between them. Hiruma slides his hand on her waist pulling her to and fro him going inside her roughly and forcefully.

"I am yours Youichi. Take me… all of me!" She shouts drowning in bliss and pleasure only his flesh can offer.

"Of course!" He grunts, his hands go to grab her ass just to pull her to him harder than before, "I'm the only fucker in this world that can make you wild like this."

His mouth goes and encloses her breast, grinning as he sucks her nipples all the while keeping the rhythm of her hips as he thrust his manhood deep into her.

There is a raging fire of lust, urgency and need as they danced the feverish tango of making love. Each trying to prove that they belong to the other all the while assuring that they intend to be selfish. She is his with every inch of her body and every part of her soul. He is hers with all of his existence and all of his body.

Their pace goes faster, the moans and screams become louder and the heat is almost unbearable for their mortal bodies. He comes in her bursting his seed inside her. She feels his heat and squirms as she tightens herself around him, coming he fills her inside.

Hiruma embraces her as he feels his strength leaving his body. He can feel her weight on him and knows that she enjoyed it as much as he did.

xxx

A good night's sleep is all that he needs and eventually after they made love Hiruma had the most restful sleep he had for days. Somehow going to her was a good idea. He finally figured it out and Mamori thought that this was it as well.

The next day Hiruma is finally back practicing in the field with a new game plan in mind. He looks around, obviously his manager is still not here. But as he starts looking for her, he then sees her walking towards the football field. He frowns popping his bubble gum with a loud noise.

She is with Juumonji once more. Hiruma doesn't know why he is hanging around her like that but it looks like he is helping her carry the cooler with their drinks. He chews hard and spits the gum on the ground. He can feel his teammates looking at them and he doesn't like it one bit.

"Oh Hiruma-sempai you're back practicing with us." Juumonji notices with a smile, he places the cooler down and joins the others. Hiruma stops himself from biting off his head and chewing him like a gum.

"Yes yes! Let us all rejoice and celebrate. YOU FUCKERS SHOULD BETTER NOT BE SLACKING OFF WHILE I WAS GONE!" He pulls out a gun out of nowhere and starts shooting at the sky.

"Hiruma-kun." He hears his manager beside him, calling his attention. She just wants to nag him again about his firearms but somehow he feels irritable after seeing her walking with him like that a moment ago.

"What now fucking manag-" His words are cut off as her lips touches his. She held his face in between her hands as she tiptoes to reach him.

Mamori stands straight and let go of him. She smiles at him warmly. "Why are you cranky? Do you want to sleep a bit? I won't let my beloved team captain practice like this when his mind is completely exhausted."

Hiruma can feel everyone's eyes on them and is a bit proud of it. He can even see Ikyuu as red as a tomato on his peripheral vision. He grins.

"You know that the field is no place for a fucking girlfriend. Stop that." Hiruma says almost pushing her away.

He knows that he is harsh but he still needs to put into place everything. They are in the middle of practice and as much as he appreciates that she cleared away all his personal worries for now they have another thing to worry about that is beyond the two of them.

Mamori bows a bit and he can feel every guy in the field pitying her and condemning him. However, she blushes and smiles.

"Later then…" She whispers. And now he can feel every guy in the field hating him and burning in jealousy.

He grins. She is certainly the most amazing woman he had ever met. Hiruma cannot believe people say she's an angel when clearly she is the most devilish seductress he had ever laid eyes on.

'_Yeah shitheads! I have one hell of a girlfriend…suck that fucking losers.'_

"GET A DAMN ROOM!" Agon shouts finally having enough of this bullshit.

Hiruma spins his gun on his arm and starts shooting the ground. Everyone is finally on their feet and burning in rage. All of them want to beat Hiruma and prove they are better than him. Hiruma can't even get enough of how much he enjoys the fire in their eyes. This will be very, very fun indeed.

"You heard what she said you all better fucking practice like crazy today so we can get the fuck out of here early. I swear you'll eat metal if you delay me!"

Gunshots fire in the air as everyone starts practicing. Mamori cannot even believe what she just did. It is beyond everything she imagined but it seems like it turned out well. She smiles as she sees the guys more motivated than before. It's not something she approves of but she's sure that Hiruma can use it to his advantage in one way or another. He enjoys things like these.

Juumonji knows he'll receive hell today. He knows about the circulating rumours as well but he knows he doesn't have a chance. Not when he knows that she always looks at Hiruma with a different kind of eyes compared to anyone he knows. Juumonji knows, for a long time now even before entering Saikyoudai, that Mamori can only love Hiruma and Hiruma can only see Mamori.

Juumonji silently smiles, hoping one day he can have one hell of a girlfriend as well.


End file.
